Wasteland 2011 Teaser Poems
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: I just had to do this for the upcoming season of the Wasteland Project. Sit back and enjoy the poems.
1. Tadaima

Wasteland 2011 Teaser #1: Tadaima

A girl in a blackened Raira Academy schoolgirl uniform  
Walks up the pathway to Kinko Sekai Apartments.  
As crows cry out in the background,  
Her left hand is bloody.  
While walking up to the Apartment building,  
A bag in her right hand leaves a trail of blood drops  
In her wake.  
She goes into the apartment building and shuts  
The door.

Wasteland 2011— Season Three


	2. Family Portrait

Author's Note: Don't forget: This is a three-way crossover with Hetalia, Durarara, and -Man.

* * *

Wasteland 2011 Teaser #2: Family Portrait

A single photograph sits in darkness

Two girls stand together

A girl of six dressed in red and white

Holds a black cat in her arms

A girl of fifteen dressed in a black

Raira Academy stands over her with her

Hands on her shoulders

However,

There is a crack in the glass

That obscures the older girl's face

Wasteland 2011— Season Three


	3. Therapy Session

Therapy Session

A clock ticks in the background.

Noriko sits on the couch facing a shadowed therapist across the room.

On the other side, a hand writes down notes on a desk.

Noriko raises an eyebrow as the hand turns the page.

She opens her mouth and a low death rattle comes out.

The clock ticks in the background before blood splashes onto the wall.

Wasteland 2011

New Season Coming June 29th, 2015


	4. Red Funeral

Red Funeral

A Chinese funeral procession walks through a dreary swamp.

Slow traditional Chinese wedding music plays in the background.

Two men dressed in nice white mourning clothes pass under a dying willow tree.

Inside the black casket lies Ju in a red wedding dress.

"This day will be my death."

Wasteland 2011

New Season Coming June 29th, 2015


	5. Pink Sweater

Pink Sweater

Junko sits at her desk, writing.

A girl in black walks in with a pink sweater on a hanger.

She hangs it on the wall.

The sleeves of the sweater go out stretched as if martyred.

The girl in black walks of to a bench and takes a seat.

She looks over at Junko at her desk.

The girl in black then glances at the camera.

Wasteland 2011

New Season Coming June 29th, 2015


	6. Blood Drops

Blood Drops

One drop of blood falls on the back of a hand.

Another drop of blood falls on the back of the hand.

A third drop of blood falls on the back of the hand.

Slowly pans upwards.

A woman is nailed down to a cross on the ceiling with her mouth open, dead and bleeding.

Wasteland 2011

New Season Coming June 29th, 2015


	7. Security

Security

A faceless mental patient sits at a table in an empty room.

A therapist walks inside and leans in.

"If I take these cuffs off of you, will you behave yourself?"

He reaches forward with to unhook the plastic cuffs on the patient's wrists.

Wasteland 2011

New Season Coming June 29th, 2015


	8. Bloodsport

Bloodsport

Makoto sits on the floor with blood stained on his shirt, blind and smirking.

Noriko walks in from the darkness with bright red handprints around her neck with a cold smile.

Both face each other.

She pulls out a knife.

He reaches for her neck.

_Love is just a bloodsport._

Wasteland 2011

New season coming June 27th, 2016


	9. Chatroom

Chatroom

The Dollars chatroom is open on a computer screen.

A handle named "Lady Death" appears.

One question appears:

"Are you broken yet?"

"Are you broken yet?"

"Are you broken yet?"

"Are you broken yet?"

"Are you broken yet?"

"Are you broken yet?"

"Are you broken yet?"

Wasteland 2011

New season coming June 27th, 2016


	10. Message

Message

A computer screen flickers

A message scrolls across:

"You will not win."

Wasteland 2011

New season coming June 27th, 2016


	11. Alley Call

Alley Call

A grainy surveillance footage shows a woman dressed as a cocktail waitress on her cell phone in a back alley.

"Hey, Nanami-san. I just about have all the evidence that we need. I just have to get it to the police. Don't worry, I will be careful. I promise."

Bright lights appear to the left of the footage.

"Uh... I'm going to call you right back."

The waitress lowered her phone.

Twelve seconds of footage skip ahead and the alley is empty.

Wasteland 2011

New season coming June 27th, 2016


	12. Crawling

Crawling

The back of an angel whose wings have ripped off is shown.

Something crawls around under the skin before it sinks down.

A head pops up from under the skin before it sinks down again.

The head pops up from under the skin, moving its mouth as if to bite itself out.

Wasteland 2011

New season coming June 27th, 2016


	13. Panic Attack

Panic Attack

Heavy breathing.

Eyes open to blurry red to a standard living room.

_I don't want to die._

_Help me._

Heart pounding increases.

Images of the living room in red start to spin.

Slow steps as the panting gets harder.

_Mikado-kun? Masa…omi…kun? A…n…ri…cha…n? Chi…Chi…ha…ru…cha…n… He…lp… me…_

Deep Blue Wonderland

Coming August 3rd, 2016


	14. Google Search

Google Search

A computer screen is on Goggle.

Someone types in "Blue Squares…"

The results pop up as follows:

Blue Squares gang

Blue Squares color war

Blue Squares deaths

Blue Squares suicide

Blue Squares suicide pact

Blue Squares murdered

Deep Blue Wonderland

Coming August 3rd, 2016


	15. Shoulder Demon

Shoulder Demon

The arm a girl from Raira Academy writes in a notebook at her desk.

Pan upwards to her left shoulder.

A deep brown demon whips it head around with glowing pink eyes and bloody fangs, hissing.

Deep Blue Wonderland

Coming August 3rd, 2016


	16. What Do You Desire Most?

What do You Desire Most?

What do you desire most?

Ju: To keep my clan afloat

Yao: To help Ju return to her sanity

Alfred: To get closer

Kiku: Peace of mind

Mikado and his friends: The truth

Makoto: Peace of mind

Michiko: To stop the madness

Allen: To escape

Lavi: A clear direction

Ju: I want to keep my clan afloat. My mother died when I was four. My father died when I was sixteen. Not only do my clan need me, they are all I have left. They are my family. Bik has acted as my mother ever since I was born. Hen-to and Fei act as my fathers. The other parents are my aunts and uncles. Their children are my brothers and sisters. If I fail as clan leader, I will have let my family down. That is something I cannot afford for my family.

Yao: I want to help Ju return to her sanity. I don't know exactly what is wrong with her. She won't talk to me. Before we got married, she seemed to be falling apart. Even now, Ju can't hide what is bothering her anymore. I have feeling it's not just the clan that's bothering her. But she won't let me in. I know that she loves me, but she still won't let me in.

Alfred: I want to get closer to Florence. There is still so much I don't know about her, dude. I have known her and her sister for close to three years now and I still feel that they are far away. In the fall, she gets sick, In the winter, it gets worse. She gets better in the spring. In the summer, she's all healthy again. All I know that is that she is attracted to men. Speaking of that, I wonder could I even have a relationship with a tree spirit? How would that even work? Is she like a nymph or ghost or something? Arthur told me not to get too close to her, but I don't seem to know how to stop myself. I just want to get to know Florence better.

Kiku: I just want my sanity back. Nobody else but me knows what is coming. I have seen her myself. The Woman in Red is a terrifying creature. I told Ludwig and Feliciano, but I don't think they grasp how dire everything is. I feel bad that I have been dragging Sena into this. I just want it all to stop. I can't sleep anymore. I am starting to hear the cries of Ikebukuro running through my head. It won't be long before I really start to feel their pain. I don't have the strength to stop it anymore, but the other countries won't know how to handle this. Still, I cannot stop them from learning the truth sooner or later.

Mikado: We just want to know the truth. We have so many memories in our heads. We used to think they were false, but now we aren't so sure anymore.

Masaomi: There's no way Saki is dead. I have been talking to her every day. But what if she ends up dying anyway? I can't let that happen. But how do I tell her? Would she even believe me? What if she thinks that I'm going crazy?

Noriko: I am starting to lose myself. Izaya and Junko keep asking me questions about where I was born and who my parents were. I realize that I can't remember. However, I am remembering there was a man once in my life. I start to feel sad and overjoyed at the same time. I can't see his face or hear his voice. I don't even know who he is. However, I feel that there are many people in my head. That's not the only thing, either. Some days, I feel like I want to die. I either cut myself or not anything at all. I can't remember why I ended up like that. I can't exactly explain it myself, but my friends don't want to tell me anything either…

Chiharu: I don't know what these scars are on my back. I remember mom calling me her little angel. For some reason, it makes me cringe. That's not the only thing. I think I might have met mom before I was born. Sounds crazy, doesn't it? Here's something else: I can't help but feel that my parents' deaths might be related to what is happening to my friends and I.

Anri: What is happening to us? Everyone around me is suffering. Mikado has it the worst. He won't talk to me. He's not the only one. Noriko seems to be on her way to another break down. I can't remember the last time I didn't see her crying. Mika told me that my friends and I need to run. She couldn't explain why, but she told me that something was coming for us. But, something tells me I can't do that yet.

Mikado: As for me, I am Chirin. I am starting remember my time at Chou Mori. They did something to my body. I am starting to feel the changes now. I wanted to believe that it was false memory, but it feels too real. I have the feeling that this isn't the only thing that's going to come back. We just want to know the truth. But, Izaya warns us that once wen pursue it, we can't turn back. We have decided that we will take that risk.

Makoto: I just want peace of mind. Why can't they leave me alone? I already know how this story will end. I had to live it many times. I thought I got away from it three years ago, but it managed to catch up to me again. Why? Why can't they just leave me alone? I don't want trouble anymore. Now, I think she's come back. Why does that girl have Hya-chan's voice? I don't understand it.

Michiko: I want to stop the madness. Tandeki is going to drive this city into ruin. I can't let them do that again. I tried to get Makoto to help me, but he refuses. I think he is too afraid to fail again. He can't give us that easily! I won't let him! He has to help me stop Tandeki before they reach the final for all of us. I have to do it for him, his wife, myself, and him. I can't let him get involved in this. I won't let Tandeki take him. I won't! I can't let them! I can't!

Allen: I want to escape. I want to get out of this Tower and the Fallen City. Everyone keeps saying that it can't be done, but I have to do it. I have seen too many horrors in both places. I do not belong here. This hell has already taken my wings and now it will rob my mind if I say any longer. I have to escape. I have to get back Heaven. I am sure they are still looking for me. They have to be. So many of us have both lost. I'm sure they haven't forgotten about us. Which is why I must escape and get back home. I am not escaping alone, however. I have found a few that I am taking with me. I was just a small group in the beginning, but now that has gone. I am escaping and taking with me.

Lavi: We want a clear direction in life. My girlfriend is pregnant. She's only sixteen and comes from a strict family. Her grandmother doesn't really like me. That's not the worst of it, though. Ami still doesn't know that I'm an angel. I am worried what's going to happen when she's going to happen. Even worse, this baby will be a nephilim. An abomination. That old panda says that this child will lead to more downfall once it's born, even worse than the woman in red did. I don't know if the world can handle another blow like that. I just wish I knew what to do.

Ju: To keep my clan afloat

Yao: To help Ju return to her sanity

Alfred: To get closer

Kiku: Peace of mind

Mikado and his friends: The truth

Makoto: Peace of mind

Michiko: To stop the madness

Allen: To escape

Lavi: A clear direction

Wasteland 201l

Season Five Starts June 27th, 2016


	17. Tasukete

Tasukete

A young girl in a white dress with a knife in her hand sits in the corner.

The blackened girl holds her knife and sits in her corner.

A female mental lay tied to the bed, looking around in panic.

Deep Blue Wonderland

Coming August 3rd, 2016


End file.
